


Thicker Than Blood

by Aeruthin



Series: TO Hunger Games AU Verse [2]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeruthin/pseuds/Aeruthin
Summary: Klaus catches Elijah returning deep in the night after he has been requested.He wants to wish his brother good night, but stumbles on a scene which will stay with him forever...Best read after chapter 5 of the main story.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson
Series: TO Hunger Games AU Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975357
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Thicker Than Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags before reading!

As quietly as he can, Klaus sneaks through the dark hall of their family's mansion. He had been unable to sleep, the pain of yesterday's bruises still fresh, and had grabbed some food in the kitchen to distract himself. 

He is almost back to the safety of his room when he hears something clattering to the ground in the bathroom further along the hall, followed by a soft curse.

Klaus freezes, but relaxes when he can place the sounds. Elijah must have returned. He had been requested earlier that evening, and normally didn't return home long after Klaus had gone to bed.

Maybe he should wish his brother good night. Elijah might like the surpr-

A muffled sob sounds through the bathroom door.

Klaus heart skips a beat.

Was that Elijah?

He stumbles closer, straining his ears. He must have misheard. Elijah wouldn't-

His brother whimpers.

Gasps.

Moans deeply, followed by a soft whine brimming with pain. 

The shower turns on, muffling Elijah's trembling sobs.

Klaus doesn't know what to do. His heart is racing. He hasn't heard Elijah like this before. Not ever. Not even right after the games.

Carefully, ever so slowly, Klaus pushes the door open.

Elijah is sitting on the floor of the walk-in shower, dressed only in his underpants. He has curled into himself, his whole body shaking.

Underneath him, the water runs red.

"Elijah!"

Klaus jumps forward, filled with panic. Was Elijah hurt? How? 

Elijah's head jerks up, and he flinches backwards. Klaus almost slips when he slides to a halt on the wet bathroom floor.

Elijah is pointing a knife at his face with his left hand, his right pressed protectively against his chest. His cheeks streaked with tears and the water from the shower.

"Niklaus?" he mumbles, blinking. "Wha-"

Klaus stumbles forward, eyes trained on Elijah's right arm. 

It is bloody. 

As is the knife.

Elijah's eyes widen. The knife clatters on the ground. 

"Niklaus, Niklaus leave please-"

But Klaus sinks down next to him, heedless of the water drenching his clothes.

With trembling fingers, he pulls Elijah's hand away from his chest.

Various cuts cover his brother's lower arm. Some are fresh and still bleeding. Others have half way healed on top scar tissue, forming a web of white lines.

Elijah did this. To himself.

"Why would yo-"

Elijah's breath comes in panicked gasps, his chest heaving.

"I'm sorry, brother, I'm sorry, it's nothing I can stop I just need - _ImsorryImsorryImsorry-_ "

His own eyes brimming with tears, Klaus pulls his brother close, enveloping him in his arms. Elijah goes rigid, but then slumps against him, burying his head in Klaus' shoulder, croaking a continuous string of _imsorry_ , only interrupted by the sobs that tear through him. 

Klaus doesn't know how long they hold each other in their death grip, but slowly, Elijah quiets down. The shaking resides, until only soft tremors run through his body.

Gently, Klaus pushes Elijah away from him. His brother blinks at him blearily, eyes unfocused and completely exhausted.

"Elijah?" Klaus ventures. Elijah shivers but pulls further back, supporting his own weight again, leaving Klaus free to reach up and close the tab.

Silence settles over them as the water stops flowing.

"We should- we should take care of that," Klaus mumbles, nodding at Elijah's arm.

He stands, searching for the first aid kit while Elijah remains seated.

"It helps."

Elijah's voice is so quiet Klaus first thinks he has imagined it.

He sinks back down next to his brother.

"It helps with the-"

Elijah's voice catches. He gestures vaguely, but Klaus had understood. He had noticed how his brother's eyes sometimes lost focus. How he went rigid when spotting certain regular requesters across the room.

Klaus swallows. He doesn't know how to help. Doesn't know how to stop whatever happened to his brother each night he was requested. Doesn't know how to erase the memories of his time in the games.

And deep down, he is frightened. Because if his brave, strong and noble brother is brought low like this, what chance does he himself have?

He pours the disinfectant on the wounds - Elijah doesn't even flinch- and carefully wraps the bandage around Elijah's arm, exactly how Elijah has once shown him.

"Thank you," Elijah whispers. He meets Klaus' eyes with slight desperation.

"Brother, I still can- I won't fail you."

Klaus nods. 

"I know, Brother."

\---

The next morning, everything seems to be back to normal. Elijah is taking with Rebekah, sipping from his tea. The long sleeves of his white shirt hide the bandages on his right arm, and he is his perfectly manicured self.

When Klaus sits down, a flare of anger rushes through him. Not at his brother, who tried to pull himself back together each day for the sake of Klaus and his siblings.

Anger at the games. Anger at the institution. Anger at his parents for allowing it to happen.

Elijah winches as Rebekah hits his arm in her enthusiasm, but covers it up with a smile.

Klaus' clenches his wrist. He will make them pay. One way or another, he will make them all pay.


End file.
